dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DC Comics Database
Where's the old main page? Why is it different? The Old Main Page is here anymore it isn't - Tup. Changed for a better format and to increase Google hits. Further changes to come. :Roygbiv666 20:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Why I stopped buying and reading comics... I used to read comics back in the late 1950's and 1960's. I stopped in the 1970's because I was in high school, then college and it wasn't cool. Then in 1992, I stumbled upon some comics at my son's birthday party. They were party gifts but none of the kids were interested in them so I started to read, and read that Superman was DEAD! This shocked me, and so I began a search of Comic Book Stores throughout the OC. I finally gathered together all of the back issues, and found out that Barry Allen "The Flash" was dead. Superman had died fighting a character named Doomsday. Batman had his back broken by Bane. And then...to my horror, Hal Jordan "Green Lantern" became a mass murderer. I started buying several books week after week after week. From 1992 until 2007 for 15 years I religiously bought these books. Why did I stop? The writers started to do these series with multiple universes, earth 1, 2, 3, prime, X, and on and on. They kept killing off heroes as a way to boost sales. When they killed the Blue Beetle, and had the original Superboy Prime go Columbine, I finally had my fill. Heck if I wanted death and murder I would just watch the news. I stopped going to the store, and only watch the Super Hero movies that come out. I am glad to be saving the money I used to spend (especially with the economy being down) but I miss it. I don't want to go back until the writers start creating things that inspire me again. Comic Book heroes were a source of hope, possibility, and a world that worked. Now, you can't tell the heroes from the villains in comic books. Who needs that? Just read up on your sports hero, or elected officials and you get all of the tarnish, and disillusionment you need and its reality. Who needs fantasy that directly reflects reality. Jimtsutsui 17:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC)jim tsutsui Very well put, Jimtsutsui. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Batman The picture of him is now in front of the rest of the main page, and you can't click on anything on that side, it all just links to the Batman article. Or is it just me? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) WikiaStats extension test! Good morning! I'm here to tell you about a new feature we're testing out on your wiki - . For every wiki at Wikia, we generate statistics that track the number of new editors, the number of articles, and various other information important to the life-cycle of a wiki. These stats are much more detailed than the in-built MediaWiki statistics page found at . As Wikia has grown we have tried to improve our statistics package to our users more robust data. As part of our latest update, each wiki will receive a special page where any logged in user can view detailed statistical information about their wiki. In addition, a number of the statistics have had their methods of calculation updated to be more accurate. We hope this will aid users in deciding where to focus their efforts. The new Wikia statistics pages can be found at ' ' on this wiki. (Previously the information could be found on wikistats.wikia.com.) In addition, there will be a central WikiaStats page which allows you to look up any wiki's stats, though this is not yet live. You can find out more about the new stats page at Help:WikiaStats on Wikia Help. We are planning to release this to the rest of Wikia next week. In the meantime, we would love to get your feedback on the new stats page - where it's not clear, numbers that don't look accurate, or suggestions for improvement. You can leave feedback here, but it would help us keep everything organised if most of the feedback was left on this Central Wikia forum thread. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 17:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Request Can we add the History Needed category to the Todo List? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In the News Should we call this "The Daily Planet" instead? note the logo. Roygbiv666 01:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Forums down AGAIN I'm just going to start logging on Jaime's page every time I am unable to access or log onto the forums. I encourage others to do the same, so maybe we can get a better picture of just how unreliable this truly is. This is the third day in a row for me personally. The Paradox 20:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I just got to them. I wonder what the issue is... :The thing about the forums is that Jamie personally runs and maintains them. I think they're on a server in his garage. So he's really the only person that can fix them at the moment. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Do me a favor - go to my talk page and try to get to them from the Popular Links at the bottom of the welcome. That's how I usually get to them, and the problem may be in that link. If so, you should be able to replicate it. The Paradox 02:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yea, maybe he lost the forums.dcdatabase.com addy, I dunno. I updated your link, and I'll update the welcome for future members. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That seems to have done it. From what I read there, it appears there's a problem with the entire dcdatabase.com addy. The Paradox 04:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yea, it seems Wikia did something with the dcdatabase.com addy. They're on it and trying to put everything back. :::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I find it very frustrating that the one person who claims to know exactly what's going on isn't being forthcoming with info and hasn't even bothered to put up a site notice or something announcing the problem. How many broken links to the forums currently exist here with no clue that there's a known problem? Treating the readers and editors here like frickin' mushrooms. Same damn thing happened with the switch over to dc.wikia and the log-in problems then - people apparently knew about it, discussed it on the forums, yet nobody bothered to inform THIS site... The Paradox 19:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I can perfectly understand that. And now that you're an administrator, you can put out a site message as soon as you find out what's going on. I think there's an assumption that people will be checking the forums as soon as they see a problem, since that's where we usually discuss problems, especially the big ones. The sitenotice page we can edit is Mediawiki:sitenotice. :I can't speak directly for Jamie, but I do know and understand his situation. He's not around as much as he'd love to be these days, so we can't rely on him to know about all the stuff that's going on. This is also the reason we have multiple administrators on both sides, so we can help each other out if we see problems. A good thing to check as well is the Marvel side of things, since I'd personally be looking on this side if Marvel was having a problem with the forums, (if I thought of it, of course). And we can always email him directly about forums problems, he seems to get those pretty quickly. :Aside from all that, the link is back to normal. Wikia had it fixed as soon as someone told them. Just think if I hadn't had this page watched, you'd be even more frustrated. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Now that I know which page exists for that purpose, yes, I can supply a site notice when warranted and if I know what's going on. (I've been wondering for a few weeks which is the relevant page, actually, ever since I ran across DC Animated's "Vote for the next featured article" one. That poll in the forums was just a stop-gap measure.) ::I stopped dealing with Marvel Comics years ago; it wouldn't even occur to me (or a lot of other readers, I'm sure) that one should check a completely unrelated Wiki for information on this one. And one can't check the forums for answers when the problem is getting to the forums. ::So yes, the problem is taken care of this time, but it would still be nice to know that awareness has been raised (beyond just you) to the point that future problems are acknowledged on the relevant site by those who first become aware of them, instead of leaving readers and editors floundering around for hours or days while it's discussed elsewhere and everybody waits for some third party to fix it. The Paradox 00:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's often the problem, knowing when and if a problem is happening. There is the as well, but it seems they're not checked here either. (Users follow the link at the bottom of the page that says "Report a problem"). Maybe there's a better way. If you have an inkling or idea, I'm sure everyone is open to suggestions. :::I can understand the not looking on the Marvel side too, since I wouldn't naturally think to look over here for problems right away. The history of this site is that it was spawned by the success of the Marvel Database. They're sister sites, along with Image and Dark Horse, which followed this one this year. The fact that they're sister sites used to be played up a lot more, but as Jamie took his sabbatical, they've gotten more and more unique and separate. This is also the reason the skins logos and templates look the same, and why most of the functionality has been copied from one wiki to the other. The forums have URLs from both sides pointing to the same place. Maybe the partnership should be played up again if no one knows or can tell the history. . . :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Arkhampedia Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! You know, this Wiki reminds me of my father. I hated my father. What with Joker quips aside, I'd like to introduce myself and who I represent. My name is Thomas Rattim, and I represent the wiki that is called Arkhampedia. Many people ask me about what sort of education I took to be such a cruel, humor obsessed man as I am today, which entitles me to the rank of administrator on said wiki. Well, it was all down to my education, yes. When that failed, I became an Arkhampedia administrator! Someone spin me a beer, now. I need to whet my voice for what I'm about to say. None coming? Well, alright then. So I'll continue with my story. So, yes, I'm an administrator or "Cell Keeper" over on Arkhampedia. Yes, it's named after Arkham Asylum. Now, we're a Wiki on all comics, similar to this wiki here. (Although you're more focused on Batman) There's a big, big difference, however. We're a humor wiki. We like breaking things! I mean... making things humorous. Yeah. That's us. There are currently five administrators on our wiki, three bureaucrats and two administrators. I'm not a bureaucrat, no. In terms of administrators, we have El Geeko Supremo (Bureaucrat too) Nina (bureaucrat), Texan Sysop (bureaucrat too), and a crazed Wookiee. Oh, and me. The half-Russian-half-British-full-Commie-full-evil bastard. That's us. Now, our Wiki's have a lot of things in common, things I really don't think we need to go into in detail. Now, we're a small outfit. And there's lots of room for aggressive expansion. No, we're not going to have tryouts. We're not picky on who we're going to get as inmates. :) We, however, hope to expand. With all our administrators, with the exception of me and Nina, having been administrators or formerly been administrators on the Star Wars humor wiki Darthipedia, we're looking to expand to that sort of level or more. And we need users for this, eh? Yep. Well, as we've got a lot in common, we thought you ought to be aware of us being there and all, and we'd welcome any sort of cross-wiki editing or relations between us. If you have any queries at all, feel free to ask me here. Other admins will probably drop in and see too. Cheers! :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Discussion I like the new look, but I think you could do without the "A Brief History of DC Comics" section. WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Part of the reason for the change is so that when people search for "DC Comics" using Google, that we show up a little higher in the rankings. We're hoping that having the little history on the Main Page that we will increase traffic and more people like you will join us. : 12:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) DC Movie Continuity Hi I would like to ask if the DC Movies are part of the DC Multiverse. If so, what are their earth designation numbers? And is this stance officially held on by DC itself? Pelletboy 06:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::We do have some material relating to the DC Movies, though they are not part of the Multiverse. Which is to say, they do not comprise any of the 52 alternate realities created following Infinite Crisis. In order to not confuse anybody with numerical naming conventions, we've decided that in lieu of Earth designation numbers, we will instead identify their respective realities by the director who first begat the franchise. So the Tim Burton Batman films are referred to as the Burtonverse, the Richard Donner Superman films are referred to as the Donnerverse and so on. These names were designated by the staff of the Project and are not officially recognized by DC Comics. --Brian Kurtz 12:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) "...they are not part of the Multiverse. Which is to say, they do not comprise any of the 52 alternate realities created following Infinite Crisis." Is this DC's official stand on this? And does the new Superman movie, Superman Returns, take the first two Donnerverse films as canon? Pelletboy 06:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, a large number of the 52 universes have been revealed, none have been revealed as the movie universes. Superman Returns (Movie) seems to accept the first two movies as canon, more or less. : 01:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) "Comics This Month" Why is the booster gold article a link to issue number 2 and the picture from issue 22? #26 is the current issue...J'onn J'onzz 22:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :So, are the "comics this month" ever going to update? - JMockShepard 15:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Users Needing Help Why is this seldom used category at the top of the page? It's certainly important, but I feel like we could find a better place for it. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Because I wanted to see if anyone notices, there were a bout a half dozen users looking for help before I put it there. Move it if you want, I just wanted it prominent so people might remember to look. : 20:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It helped me to check it, but I wouldn't think the main page is the best place for it, especially when trying to keep the main page optomized for Google... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article There should be a better position for the Featured Article. I suppose the way it's configured right now it doesn't really fit into the right column with the text, but it should be more prominently displayed. I'm thinking... would it be a good idea to place it right above the new comics as noting but a picture and a title? That would trim down the length some I know. I tried to configure it myself but I had difficulty with the code. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, at least you succeeded in removing that terrible "Users Needing Help" section. Why don't you move the Featured Article above the list of heroes and villains? I think we should reinstate the DC History though, maybe at the bottom - it's purpose is to get Google hits so the Main Page is ranked higher, I didn't see its removal before. : 15:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, are you annoyed at me for removing the help category? I think it's useful, I just don't think it should be the first thing that people see when they come to the site for the first time. I think it belongs on the community portal. I think it's useful having the most popular characters at the top though, it hits new readers with lots of options and things they recognize immediately, instead of placing all of the immediate focus on one random character. It's difficult finding something that works for everybody, because we have different audiences. Regular contributors will be interested in different things than newer casual readers. Those are the people I'm most concerned with, people who are seeing us for the first time and need their attention captured immediately. We almost never hear from those people. Maybe a Main Page poll would help us get a better idea, like Marvel does? Also, for the DC history, I thought it looked a little out of place, and another factor of Google Rankings is our number of links, which we have to keep below a certain number correct? I think the purpose is better facilitated by having a link to our DC Comics history page at the top. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, annoyed at working weekends - makes me snippy(er). Yeah, it's better somewhere else, maybe under the Mother Box. The History I think is intended for Googlers looking for like Bob Kane and Jerry Siegel and such. I think it should be on the main page. Regular contributors ... why dont' we make that a poll and kill two birds - what do regular contribs want to see? Do they even use the Main Page - I mainly go to either my watchlist or Recent Changes. ::Yea, the main page is more for people who have never been to the site before than regular contributors. What they usually want is a quick and easy way to get to the main characters they know and love, and possibly a little bit of general history about the subject. We took this a step further by adding newly released comics, (another thing people are usually looking for). Also, the main page is an attempt to increase google stats. Since it's the most linked-to page outside of this site, having the pages you want to boost in ranks the most first thing at the top of the page is important. (Which is why Superman and Batman were originally the first two links of the page). ::Finally, Google tends to 'ignore' pages with more than 100 links on them, treating the pages as if they're purely meant to drive google stats and not provide actual content. So we originally restricted the main page to 12 characters, to limit the amount of total links. ::Take a look at Marvel's front page, where the original design hasn't been altered. Not saying you have to do it that way, but every element was specifically designed to enhance google standings and provide a simple, easy to navigate page for brand new users. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Portals? Hi. I just started coming here a few weeks ago. I was wondering if there were any character portals on this wiki. For example, like the character links on the main page or |this one on Lostpedia. I was searching around and couldn't find any. I was thinking it would be a good, visual way to show the current rosters of teams such as The Justice League. It would also be a nice way to see the current status of characters. BlackLodge 08:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *UPDATE -- I just made a character portal for the members of The Justice League. It's obviously not finished, but I hope it demonstrates the potential. BlackLodge 12:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *P.S. I hope it's ok that I posted this in the discussion for the Main Page, I just wasn't sure where else to put it. Thanks! BlackLodge 12:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty cool, nice job! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Has there been some sort of change to the extension? Several pages now show considerably larger images (Batgirl, Kobra, Atomic Skull and several more) while others retain the old size. This bigger size (and a blue edge) looks uglier (IMHO), and it impedes navigation. There seems to be no clear indication as to why some pages have it and others don't; both have simple tags (not or something) and it occurs on both templated and untemplated pages. Any idea what's going on and how to revert this? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, Wikia updated all the gallery tags. Check out what they're saying about it on Community Central. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::This looks disgusting, and it's totally screwing up the flow of a lot of our pages. Ugh. Can someone get them to turn it off over here? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, it can't be turned off or reverted at this time. I think it takes a little getting used to, but in the end is a much better product. Have you tried playing with the settings for each gallery? Click the 'add to this gallery' button on the lower-left of the gallery to check out the options. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Green Lantern Trailer!! Hey, why isn't the Green Lantern Trailer up on the main page? That'd look cool. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 06:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans photo The Teen Titans photo is out of date, how can we change it so it shows the current team. How do I change template for D'amsi (Dakotaverse) entry? Recently, I made some edits to the D'amsi entry in the Dakotaverse section. Then, I realized that the entry listed them as an alien race when they are in fact a team like the Green Lantern Corps. Is there a way to change the template of the page to reflect this? Thanks in advance : You mean this page? D'amsi :I've switched out the Race Template for the Team Template, but the page needs more work. It's got a lot of information crammed in there that could probably be culled or better-presented. Also, now that the template is changed, some key information is missing, like the team leader, etc. :For future reference, you can do things like this by clicking 'edit' and then cutting and pasting the whole thing into a text file. Then, you can click the little icon at the top of the edit box that corresponds to what you want to change it to (in this case, the little icon with two 'men' in it, which is for the Team Template), and then copy back the information from your text file into the appropriate blanks in the template. :- Hatebunny 20:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) change outdated pics can some one change outdated pics geeze thats annoying !!! :( ::Like what??????BBisa 22:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rachel Roth What happened to the Raven (New Earth) page? :Nothing I know of. What do you think is wrong? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Have a look at it. It is in disarray. Darklighter88 11:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Different character incarnations and a uniform policy Now that DC has rebooted its universe again, there needs to be a consistent policy across the board for various versions of each character. For example, Superman, Batman, and Lex Luthor have both pre-Crisis and post-Crisis pages (and, following this logic, should have yet a third one for their post-Flashpoint versions), while Batgirl, the Riddler, and Captain Cold have but a single page each. My personal preference is to have a single page for each character, with the various reboots acknowledged (for example, the page for Batman would have the first and final appearances for his Earth-One version, his New Earth version, and his post-Flashpoint version); it's ultimately less work for what is, after all, a purely volunteer project. If people prefer to keep each incarnation of the character separate, that's fine with me, too. But it needs to be one or the other, because right now what we have is a patchwork instead of a seamless whole. And yes, I know that this is a wiki and anyone can edit it, but I definitely don't see my way to committing to many, many hours' worth of work sending things in one direction if the ultimate decision is to go in the other. I get that enough with my paid job; I don't really want to get it when I'm volunteering, and I don't think anyone else does, either. Jiminqueens2 20:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC)JiminQueens2 :I agree with most of your points and you can see our strategy for dealing with the reboot/relaunch here. As for pre and post-crisis, that is pretty well set. As of right now, there are no plans to adjust any of those pages. Kyletheobald 00:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I am, after all, a newbie here and am certainly in no position to dictate rules. ::However, I'm also a trained librarian--specifically, a trained cataloger and subject analyst--and I've sworn to combat inconsistency and inaccuracy wherever I may find it. And getting back to Batman, the various and sundry pages featuring his various and sundry incarnations aren't entirely accurate. The current "main" page lists his first appearance as being in Detective Comics #27. The trouble is, that's the Golden Age Batman, and not only was that character killed off in the 70s, his existence, as the saying goes, is considered apocryphal. There's no direct lineage between that character and the character that snatched off an off-guard Green Lantern's power ring last month. Any direct lineage comes from the Silver Age Batman--the one with a final appearance date of October 1986. The same problem exists with Superman. ::If this is just fan fun, fine--a fan site doesn't need to be 100% accurate. However, if we're making this a serious reference source, then that's the sort of thing that needs to be fixed, no matter how much of a pain it is. ::Jiminqueens2 01:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC)JiminQueens2 :::Those are good points, but I disagree with that sentiment... Earth-Two and the existence of Golden Age characters as separate entities was a conceit developed twenty years after the introductions of the characters. Detective Comics #27 might be no longer in continuity, but that doesn't mean it's not the first appearance of the character. It would be silly to say that Batman's first appearance was 404 issues into his own series. You should stop by sometime if you want to bring these things up with the admins in a more personal setting, there's almost always someone there in the evenings. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) This weeks comics I've noticed that no one has updated the comics for the releases of this week and there is also no page right now for Teen Titans #2. -Adv193 00:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Joker's Face Recently in Detective Comics the Joker's face was cut off by the new villain, the Dollmaker. But in the other Batman titles the Joker looks normal.(Or as normal as the Joker can look) Does anybody know the continuity of this situation? Can you reference the issues you are talking about? I'll go back and re-read them and add my two cents to the discussion. MightyMonkeyToe 19:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : In Detective (Vol 2) #1 to Detective (Vol 2) #5 the Joker's face has been cut-off. I have not seen any other comics in the New 52 with the Joker... As of now, his face is cut-off. With face equals prior. Let me know if I'm missing something with the Joker in the New 52... Goblyn4evil 22:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Damien Wayne What race is Damien Wayne? : Damian Wayne would be 50% Bruce Wayne and 50% Talia al Ghul. Bruce Wayne would be an American of seemingly Anglo-Saxon descent. Talia al Ghul would be Egyptian (from her father's side) and ?? from her mother's side. Damian was not born in America, and I don't think he has citizenship (however, Bruce may have done this process for him). I would say that Damian is not an Egyptian-American, but is an Anglo-Saxon/Egyptian. Goblyn4evil 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Spider-Man Shouldn't we include a link to Spider-Man on the front page? RandomnoTalk 17:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why? Kyletheobald 17:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Wrong site. lol. ::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] 23:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Two quick things 1) Not sure if it's ever been talked about elsewhere, but I think it could be beneficial to the recent comics (especially now with the new 52) if there was release date feature to them added on, similar to on the Marvel side. New fans could get confused when one issue says it was published in February, 2012, even though that means it was released in December, 2011. Just a thought. 2) Would it be a good idea to spotlight Cyborg on the main page? He seems in more of a 'spotlight' type role, now just wondering.. Let me know what you think. :) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 23:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the gallery I think the gallery should have more non-reader friendly content, such as the Batman: Arkham City game, the Young Justice cartoon or the Dark Knight Rises movie. The Marvel wiki has this kind of content and it looks a lot more diverse. I know these things have their own wikis, but so do the Marvel movies, for example. Also, we could appeal to any familiarity non-readers could have to these characters. Smash Brawler 20:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to suggest the same thing. We finally have the new Batman DTV, but I think we could also promote the new live-action TV series, Arrow, based on the Green Arrow character because Smallville went for ten years and not once did I see any kind of reference to it on the main page. There was also the short-lived Human Target, but that could of been promoted on the gallery too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Add Cyborg He's in the Justice League now, so he deserves a spot on the main gallery. Maybe replace the Atom for him? I don't think Ray's even in the New 52 yet (not that I can remember, at least). --DARK 03:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :The gallery links to the major heroes, from a historical perspective - and Atom is still a bigger solo hero than Cyborg. Cyborg is lumped with the Teen Titans, which is the bulk of his adventures. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Superman I would like to add a better picture to Superman's character tamplate, a more appealing one like the others. Lost How do you find anything on this site? Back when I first started editing here (many, many, many moons ago) there was a link that listed bios by person, place, thing, race, etc. and now, its gone. I don't know if it's the site or my computer. Even worse, most of the time, the search doesn't work. Can someone look into this? Thor2000 (talk) 22:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :The main page still displays the main characters, as well as the most recent comics. The search option is not broken, it just doesn't automatically redirect to the page you type in, instead giving several options. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Mother box/Ask a DCPedian The current layour really buries the Motherbox and question thingies. Should we move them to a different location, or remove them altogether? Community Portal has long been discontinued by Wikia (replaced by Community Messages) and the purpose of AaDCP has been taken over by the boards. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Constantine Due to the popularity and his increasing role as a premier DC superhero I like to motion that we replace the Atom with John Constantine on the main page's character portal. Unlike the Atom, John has had both a movie and a TV series based on him and ranks much higher in popularity polls then the atom does. Wizard Magazine ranked him as the 10th greatest comic character of all time in their top 200 poll while the Atom only ranked 144th in the same poll. It has also been quite awhile since the Atom has had his own series while Constantine has been a featured character in at least 1 comic book series continuously since the characters inception. For these reasons and more I think we should exchange the Atom for John Constantine on the main page's character portal.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Though Ray Palmer is Arrow. Maybe someone else? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes Ray is in Arrow, but he isn't the focus of the show, Oliver is. John is the protagonist of his own television series which is currently airing and his own comic book series which is currently in publication. John is also one of the main characters of the Justice League Dark series as has been since the first issue and they are now bringing him into the Earth 2 series now. Constantine is everywhere right now unlike Ray who is only made a handful of appearances recently in any DC material. Prime Earth Constantine has made over a hundred appearances while prime earth ray has only made 12. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Point. I'll change it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Strength Levels? I was wondering why a characters strength level is not listed by how much they can lift? Merely listing a character as having super strength gives the user no idea of exactly how strong a character is. Even is a feat of strength is listed. How do I find out how much weight a character can lift? SimbasGuard--I protect Simba, His Family, and His Pride 19:44, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Because DC does not use those statistics. We're lucky if a number gets thrown about that isn't ignored or contradicted in other stories. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:59, December 1, 2016 (UTC) O.K. Thank You SimbasGuard--I protect Simba, His Family, and His Pride 11:30, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Portal link We only have two character portals here--Portal:Aquaman and Portal:Shazam. Presently, Aquaman's photo links to the portal page but Captain Marvel links to the standard main namespace entry. Why is this? It seems like portals are a kind of stalled or failed experiment--do we want to be linking to them prominently? -Justin (koavf)·T· · 05:11, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Failed experiment. That's about right. I'm not updated as to what went wrong, but apparently we can't use them, so it's generally suggested to ignore them. - S.S. (talk) 05:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Behind the scenes What's the guideline for this marking on a character appearance? Three characters listed in the Wing Brady story in More Fun Comics #9 do not actually appear in the story, though all are mentioned. Does "behind the scenes" only apply to villains, or is it also usable for supporting characters? Also, does the character have to be directing some of the action to rate a "behind the scenes"?Jim in NYC (talk) 14:46, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say a BTS implies the character has direct influence on events. Otherwise, it's just mentioned. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:55, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Lana Lang, Superwoman page In my opinion Lana Lang is one of the most prominent Superwomen lately, would it be possible for us to replace Antimatter Universe Lois Lane with Prime Earth Lana Lang on the Superwoman disambiguation page?FusionFan (talk) 19:48, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :Proably. It has been already brought up in the Superwoman talk page, but was mostly ignored. I'm not particularly active right now, so it would be better to ask some of the other admins like Haroldrocks or Tupka217. - S.S. (talk) 02:34, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not opposed to it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:51, December 10, 2017 (UTC)